Surface mounted devices (SMD) are commonly used in a wide variety of electronic applications including computers, memory devices, solid state drives (SSDs), cellular phones, televisions, etc. In a typical SMD setup, a plurality of packaged chips or dies may be mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB). One method of mounting involves a plurality of solder balls on a surface of a package used to contain the chip or die. One or more defects may occur in such a device. Accordingly, surface mounted testing (SMT) may be performed to access such devices. Defects present problems in SMD systems such as SSDs due to the high cost of final SSD products. For instance, a single defect may render a whole SSD product unusable. Therefore, a testing procedure that locates defects on the surface of a PCB before product release may be desired.